


Повесть о добром утре

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А поутру они проснулись</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о добром утре

После безумного, лисьего нового года и дороги Демонов, Айя сумел проснуться только к полудню.   
С твердой, впрочем, уверенностью, что делать этого категорически не стоило.   
Потому что...   
Ну не мог же он приволочь домой Кроуфорда? До этого публично объявив его своим любовником.   
Или мог?  
По всему выходило, что, если вчерашний чай не обладал сколь-нибудь галлюциногенным эффектом - не только мог, но и притащил.   
Галлюцинация жизнерадостно сопела, умотавшись в одеяло по самые уши и, кажется, чувствовала себя вполне уютно.   
В отличие от самого Айи.   
И с ней надо было что-то делать.   
Решение отпустить на все четыре стороны - такое простое вчера - не казалось больше ни правильным, ни даже желанным. Вряд ли чай в пакетиках был достойной заменой ритуальному саке, но Инари-сама, совершенно точно, приняла его просьбу к сведению.   
Без него его женили...   
Их обоих.   
Интересно, был ли другой путь вытащить Оракула из этой передряги? И вообще, следовало ли его вытаскивать?   
Абиссинец криво улыбнулся.   
Он даже не мог быть до конца уверен, что из этой истории не торчит один из длинных хвостов блистательной Мурасаки-химе, большой любительницы невзначай устроить чужую личную жизнь. И теперь она перестанет настойчиво сватать ему девиц из своей свиты - безусловно красивых, но слишком кицунэ.  
Пожалуй, лис в его жизни было многовато.   
Возможно, стоило для разнообразия попробовать с человеком...   
Раз уж человек этот не сбежал, когда было предложено.


End file.
